


Gold

by WolffyLuna



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Fan Art, Oral Sex, Size Difference, Size Kink, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-30 02:26:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12098661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolffyLuna/pseuds/WolffyLuna
Summary: Some pictures of a knight and a dragongetting it on.





	Gold

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gileonnen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gileonnen/gifts).



> I ended up making two pictures, and I couldn't decide which I liked better, so I thought I'd gift you both of them. I hope you like them!


End file.
